


Hibernation

by NomadicRex



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 16:59:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NomadicRex/pseuds/NomadicRex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On rare occasion they holster their weapons, put up their fangs and blood shed, and just take a nap. (tender fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hibernation

**Author's Note:**

> no beta, just some lolix feels. 
> 
> Mercemonster.tumblr,com

On rare occasion they holster their weapons, put up their fangs and blood shed, and just take a nap.

Neither are good men. Neither can say when they die they’ll go to Heaven, or even that they believe in Heaven. They aren’t heroes and Felix says villains have a grander agenda than they are allowed to claim. They simply exist-survive and sometimes they grow tired. Sometimes they’ll limp back to their ship and catch one another wearing the same bone deep exhaustion they feel. One might even slant towards the other, press against an armored shoulder and close his eyes while his companion works to lead them towards the inner chambers. Set the ship to autopilot and half carry each other towards a better comfort.

Locus is much better at this than Felix.

If Felix tries to sleep standing up, Locus has the advantage of height and physical strength in hoisting his comrade off the floor and towards their bed. He knows how to dress and undress his familiar’s armor and how many blankets are too many for Felix to tolerate. If left to Felix he would always sleep naked with one sheet and no one in range of his cold feet known to kick in the “night”. Locus has grown accustomed to this, finding it easier to let Felix sleep stark nude and rolled beneath Locus’ body with no chance of thrashing legs or swinging arms.

If Locus is the one to fall to exhaustion and lay himself on their ship’s floor and close his eyes…he’s left there until Felix can drag their mat across the distance. He knows how to dress and undress Locus’ armor: he’s just very bad at it. Always manages to lock a compartment and trips over himself with the boots, cursing all the while. He’s only calm when Locus is down to warm skin and Felix, too lazy to seek a spare, uses his own hair tie to pull back his companion’s. Keeping it secure at the curve of his skull and rolls Locus onto the mat, struggling like a small animal to burrow his way beneath the man’s weight. Let Locus work with instinct until they’re secured together in skin and thin sheets while their ship carries them across the void.

They tend not to speak as silence is a rare luxury neither take for granted. Catching one another chasing exhales and drawing shapes across tense skin. Following scars with cool fingertips and kissing only when knees lock and there’s no where else to look but each other. It’s not unusual to spend days like that, only leaving for bodily means and ignoring the creeping discomfort of hunger to thirst. They’re two men used to feeling hungry and parched, having suffered it all their lives until fastened together with the slow rock of skin on bone and breath meeting in the middle.

It’s the only time neither bleed when they slide into each other. Just a tumble of blankets and spilled pillows where knees reached shoulders and they hiss into each others’ mouths with every shift inside. They keep hands woven and thighs clutched as Felix rolls himself open on Locus’ lap, spine bowed and body hot. Eyes locked and teeth bared while Locus stretches himself across Felix’s spine with only a sheen of sweat between them. Dragging Felix’s voice to the smallest cry until he’s certain the other can’t give anymore. They don’t need to hurt one another to share in this way. Felix doesn't demand Locus to punch, choke, bruise him as Locus lacks a need for Felix to hiss, bite, break him. Simply need one another and the quiet therein. Keeping pale eyes on green and knuckles clenched white as they come together and collapse in a braid of limbs before sleeping for two more days, stained of one another and satisfaction.

Surprisingly, Felix doesn’t speak much during this time, only using the only word that means anything to the two men. He fingers Locus’ collar, kissing him until the smack of lips echo across their empty ship. Building a serenade of hushed skin like music. Just like Locus’ low voice when Felix presses between his thighs. He says it first, the inevitable claim with a single word worth its weight in gold.

Echoed in time by Locus’ own song assembled by Felix’s whine when Locus’ kiss is a tongue at the base of his spine. A symphony to themselves as Felix’s body is half spilled from the mat to the cool floor, rocking in time with Locus’ hips and commanding shadow over his shoulder. A word ghosting over skin in the dark and sealed with a bite or a smile. Repeated like a sacred vow until they emerge from their hibernation, equal messes and complaints on nothing even slightly important. Showering together with Felix sealed to Locus’ spine, biting the edges of damp dark locks and trailing hands against the water flow. Afterward Locus, securing the intricate patterns of Felix’s shaven hair while braiding the length his companion maintains. Shaving one another with a traditional blade and dressing together in clothes they both share. Finding it pointless to separate what belongs to who when they share such intimate pieces of themselves already.

Locus kisses Felix on the brow and Felix returns the favor just below the jaw and they only diverge from one another at the last moment. While Locus tends to their armor and ammo and Felix goes to search for new jobs and their world starts up again as the silence fades…

And only the memory of kissing “Partner” into each others’ skin remains.


End file.
